1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, a transmission management system, and a transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently widely used are transmission systems in which various apparatuses are connected via a communication network, such as the Internet, to perform information communications with one another. Transmission terminals, such as teleconferencing apparatuses, lighting equipment, multifunction peripherals (MFPs), and projectors, are connected to a communication network to perform information communications with one another. Especially widely used are teleconference systems that conduct a teleconference in which a plurality of teleconferencing apparatuses serving as transmission terminals can transmit and receive image data and audio data via a communication network.
There have been developed various transmission systems, including a system that uses a reservation schedule of a conference room and grasps the state of a user's entering or leaving the room space, thereby effectively controlling apparatuses (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-206024).
In view of the conventional art described above, there is a need to improve the convenience for a user of an apparatus.